You Gave Me Life
by adoslik
Summary: Quinn has an accident and Rachel is the one to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Quinn has an accident and Rachel is the one to save her life.

**Spoiler:** Up to Journey

**Disclaimer:** Glee and all its character are respected owners of its creators. Not by me.

* * *

Quinn sat on the side of the pool with her feet dipping into the cool water on a rather hot summer's day. Leaning back with her arms stretched up, she looks to the sky, just taking in the sun. Feeling completely at peace right at this moment, she barely notices the splashing and chatter going on in the background from the other Glee members.

It was only one week in of summer vacation, when Brittany decided to have the club come over to her house for a barbeque and swim in the pool. Even Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury came along, as they were both near the barbeque preparing all the food for everyone.

So there Quinn was, sitting in her thoughts, watching clouds pass, wondering what she did to deserve such good friends in her life. Her thoughts were broken as she got splashed by water, she looked up to see who the culprit was only to see it was Puck. She gave him a glare as if to say 'you'll pay for that'. As Puck just simply smiled at her she can't help but smile back.

"You coming in or what?"

"Maybe later."

"Girl, you look great, stop worrying about what you look like and just come in and have some fun." Mercedes interjected. Quinn knew she knew the real reason for not wanting to come in. They were getting quite close living together and all. Her mom asked her to move back, but she wasn't ready to just forget everything that has happened. So they are slowly rebuilding their relationship by occasionally having dinner together.

"Yea, you're smokin' babe. I'd tap you again if you just give Puckzilla the chance." Puck winked at her hoping that his smooth line would work. Quinn just rolled her eyes at him, she knew he wanted to be with her, but she just didn't feel anything for him that way. She supposed she still had feelings for Finn, because she would constantly get jealous every time she saw him with Rachel.

She looked over towards them, Finn was all over Rachel. They were both standing at the shallow end embracing each other and kissing. Quinn was surprised that Rachel didn't wear something hideous as a bathing suit. She was wearing a black bikini with pink strips. Finn looked really good in his light blue trunks. Quinn sighed at the sight of them.

"Fine. But try not to grope me in the water." Quinn finally gave in and took off her tank top and shorts that she had been wearing to cover up the bikini she was wearing underneath. Puck was mostly right, all the baby fat was practically gone, and she went on this crazy exercise routine for the past week, driving herself to get back into shape. She wasn't quite there yet, but she knew within a couple of weeks, her stomach would be toned, and she'll even be fit enough to rejoin the Cheerios. Not that she wanted to rejoin.

Quinn stood up getting ready to dive into the pool. She took one step and the next thing she knew her body was flying mid-air and had hit her head somewhere. Her body was face down in the pool and was beginning to sink. Everyone in the pool started swimming towards Quinn, Puck being the closest was first to get to her, he pulled her out of the pool and laid her down. In her unconscious state, he didn't seem to know what to do and just sat by her side hoping she would regain consciousness. The rest of the Glee members were crowding around Quinn unsure of what to do.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kurt spoke up looking around to the rest hoping for an answer.

"Someone call the paramedics. I am CPR certified and I know what to do." Rachel managed to barge her way through the crowd and kneel beside Quinn. She leaned down and put her ear to her mouth, she couldn't hear anything. "Okay, stand back." Rachel pinched Quinn's nose and tilted her head up a tiny bit and opened her mouth with her other hand. She leaned forward and breathed air into the girl's lungs.

She could hear sounds all around her, _why were they making a fuss? _Quinn thought in her dream like state. She began to regain consciousness and opened her eyes to see one Rachel Berry lips wrapped around her own. She jilted up and coughed up the water that was in her and was turned to the side by Rachel herself.

"What the Hell? Why was Berry sucking my face?" Quinn asked avoiding eye contact at Rachel.

"You slipped on the water on the side of the pool and hit your head and fell into the pool. You weren't breathing so I provided CPR on you. I am CPR certified; my dad's made sure that I am always prepared for emergencies such as this one." Quinn tried to move to either sit up or lay on her back, but Rachel's grip prevented her to do so. "I don't think you should be moving right now. You did have a near death experience. The ambulance is on its way right now. I'll accompany you on the ride to the hospital to make sure you are alright."

Quinn rolled her eyes, wasn't it enough that she was embarrassed by what happened, but now she still has to put up with the brunette diva on a ride that wasn't even necessary cause she felt fine. The paramedics arrived and Quinn began to stand up on her own, even with a slight help of Rachel holding her forearm. She began to fell dizzy and fell back on the ground. Okay so maybe she did need to go to the hospital.

The two male paramedics rushed over to the injured girl with their medical bag and knelt down beside her. They flashed a light in her eyes and patched up her head, which now Quinn realises it was bleeding slightly. They helped her up and took her to their vehicle with Rachel following close behind.

They entered the ambulance and Rachel insisted she join them. Mercedes wasn't far behind and she began to get in the ambulance as well, only to be stopped by one of the paramedics. "I'm her sister." The paramedic gave her a quizzical look, clearly they couldn't be sisters for obvious reasons. "What just cause I'm black and she's white, we can't be sisters? We live together, now out of my way." Mercedes barged into the back of the vehicle and takes a seat next to Rachel.

"Hey girl, you're going to be fine." Mercedes tries to comfort Quinn.

The paramedic hops in the back as well while the other goes to the front and starts the engine up and begins to drive off. The trip is short as the hospital isn't too far away.

* * *

This is my first ever fic, so reviews (good or bad) are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours the doctors said Quinn only had a mild concussion and there was no need to keep her overnight, which she was thankful for. Mercedes sat in the room with her waiting until it was time to leave. The rest of Glee followed them to the hospital, and Puck was nice enough to bring her bag and her clothes, as she was only wearing her bikini when they arrived.

"You better not scare me like that again." Mercedes finally broke the silence between them. Quinn just smiled reassuringly to her. They were sitting silently waiting for the doctor to return with the discharge papers, when they both heard some yelling out in the hallway. It was Rachel giving some nurses a hard time.

"Miss, please calm down." One of the nurses demanded.

"I will not calm down. I just want to make sure you are taking care of her properly, because if you aren't then I am happy to go in there and do the job myself." Rachel practically yelled at the nurse.

Both Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes at the conversation transpiring in the hall.

"Why don't you go get her before she starts rambling on the importance of how a hospital should not be understaffed or something?" Quinn asked Mercedes, who giggled, nodded and went to go get Rachel to come into the room.

"Are you alright? Are they treating you well? If they're not, just tell me and I'll be quite happy to get my own personal doctor in here to get what you need." Rachel moved to grab a spare chair and place it right next to Mercedes and sat down abruptly.

"I'll go tell the others you're fine. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Mercedes got up to leave the two girls alone.

"I'm appalled that you would even think that I would try to kill her. She has enough drama for one day, she doesn't need two near death experiences, especially if you think that I would succeed on the second attempt."

Mercedes rolled her eyes without responding and left the room.

"With the way you're talking, Berry, I think she is more concerned that you're the one that will be killed." Rachel gave a sad look. "Anyway, look I just wanted to say, you know, thanks, for saving my life."

"No need to thank me, Quinn. I just did what I had to do, since no one else seemed to know what to do. I'm appalled by their lack of erudition towards first aid." Rachel had a look of annoyance in her eye. But Quinn knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Yea well, I'm glad you were there then." Quinn gave a soft smile.

After a few moments, the doctor walks in with chart in hand giving it the look over. "Well, Miss Fabray, everything seems to be ready to go. Once your mother signs the discharge papers you are free to go." The doctor finally stops looking at the chart to look up at Quinn. "If you feel anything funny, dizzy, light headed, please don't hesitate to tell someone. Just need to take it easy for the next couple of days. Now if you have any questions?" Quinn shakes her head no and looks over to Rachel, expecting her to have a million questions. Sure enough the look in Rachel's eyes it seems she does, as Rachel begins to open her mouth Quinn interjects. "No, _we_ don't have any questions. Thank you." Putting emphasis on the word we and giving Rachel a glare as if to say 'don't you dare' makes Rachel close her mouth up quickly and smile at the doctor. The doctor looks between the two girls but doesn't think anything of it, and politely leaves the room.

Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom, enters the room with some papers in her hand. "I'm so glad you're alright." Judy gives Quinn a quick hug, which she politely returns. "Now, you have to take it easy for the next couple of days." Repeating what the doctor told her just a few seconds ago. "And if you're not up for dinner by Sunday, I'll understand." Judy gave her another hug, lasting a little bit longer and holding on tighter than last time.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. We can still have dinner." Quinn stated with a slight annoyance in her voice because of her mom overreacting in her opinion.

"It's only Friday, Mrs. Fabray. That leaves two days of Quinn resting at home. So she should be well enough to attend your dinner on Sunday without any problems to her health." Judy looked over to Rachel, somewhat noticing her for the first time since she entered the room.

"Okay, well Mrs. Jones is waiting in the waiting room to take you home." Quinn could tell that her mom wished she was going home with her instead.

Quinn began to gather her things only to be stopped by Rachel who gathered all of her stuff for her. Quinn began to get off the bed with the help of Rachel and Judy but pushed them both back. "I'm not an invalid. I can stand up and walk on my own." She said a little too harshly.

"I'm just making sure you don't topple over, Quinn. Do I need to remind you of your near death experience?" Quinn groaned but continued to stand up on her own. Judy just stood back and just let her daughter be.

They all walked out, Rachel holding her bag and went over to large black woman, whom she has become accustomed to as Mrs. Jones, who was standing with Mercedes and the rest of the group. "You ready to go, Quinn." Mrs. Jones said in a soft sweet voice. Which you wouldn't expect, Quinn looked at everyone and was once again reminded how lucky she was to have such good friends.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Keep the reviews coming please.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the weekend was spent at home hanging out with Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes insisted it was spent in Quinn's room, so she could get as much rest as possible. "We really need to do something about this." Kurt said waving his hand around the room. Quinn looked around the room, sure it was mostly bare, but what did he expect from someone with only a few bags of clothes and a few personal effects. Most of her stuff was still back at her mom's place, and it wasn't that important for her to get them. But the room, which had light blue walls, had the essentials, her double bed, a set of drawers and a desk over by the window.

"I have everything I need." Quinn stated, making it a point that it's not a big deal.

"Kurt is right. Needs a 'white ass' touch." Mercedes said pointing to Quinn's ass.

"Alright, it's settled, come Monday morning, we're going to go shopping and decorate this bare room."

"I can't. I don't want to ask for money from my mom to decorate a room that isn't in her house." Quinn tried to protest.

"Don't worry. It's on me. I can't let you live like this, Quinn. It is against my very nature to allow you to not have a touch of Quinn, and if you're lucky, a touch of Kurt, splayed over this room." Kurt turned his back, already decorating the room in his mind as he moves about the room putting his hands up as if he was measuring where things are going. "Okay, I'm coming back tomorrow with samples. We can do this together." He sits next to Quinn on the bed and holds her hand. Quinn can't help but laugh at the indication that she would be decorating her room with Kurt.

"I'll go let my mom know. Then bring up some lunch."

"Okay, I'll start going through ideas with Quinn. Oh, and I'll have a fruit salad, don't want to get saggy hips."

The next few hours are spent with Kurt coming up with new and fabulous ideas on how to make this room exquisite. Quinn actually liked half of the ideas he came up with, but the other half was just so out there all she could do is just say no without explanation.

"You think I should do more?" Quinn blurted out randomly.

"Of course, I can't do everything for you Quinn, even though I am the best at it." Kurt replied thinking they're still on the same page.

"No. I mean with Rachel. She saved my life, literally. I feel like I should do more than just say thank you."

"What do you think you should do?" Mercedes asks, curious on where this is going.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should do more."

"Well, I could give her another make-over. But I don't think she'll trust me this time round." Kurt suggested something that he could do to help.

"Or maybe just a new personality make-over." Mercedes suggested. All three of them laugh.

"Yea, like that would go down well. Can you imagine 'miss-I'm-so-full-of-myself' willing to give up her obnoxious ways. I guess I'll think of something." Quinn said before going back to the subject of her room again.

Sunday morning came around, and at 7am, Kurt was ringing the doorbell while both girls were still in bed asleep. Kurt went into Quinn's room first and dropped off all of the samples he brought along and walked over to the sleeping Quinn. "Quinn. Quinn wake up, we have lots to go through." He started to softly shake her awake.

Quinn groaned as she started to stir. She turned over to see her alarm clock and it read 7:12am. "You've got to be kidding me." She threw a pillow over her head and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Come on, get up. I'll get Mercedes." Kurt walked out of the room heading towards Mercedes room. Quinn groaned again and again attempted to go back to sleep.

"Kurt!" A scream down the hallway woke Quinn up fully this time. She staggered out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I don't care. It's Sunday morning." Quinn heard another yell from Mercedes.

A few minutes later Quinn was done in the bathroom and headed to Mercedes room to see the progress of Kurt waking her up. She smiled softly, knowing how she is in the morning. Just imagine her diva attitude during the day, but ten times worse at this time of the morning without her coffee.

As Quinn approached Mercedes doorway, she saw Kurt running out of the room, followed by a pillow thrown at him. "Clearly she is not a morning person." Kurt said once he saw Quinn.

"No, she isn't. You might do better if you bring her coffee."

"Well then, I better go get it."

"I'll come with you, I need breakfast."

"No, I'll bring it to you, you should be resting in bed."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up at this time of the morning. I could be resting right now if it weren't for you." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Sleeping and resting are two different things, Quinn. Now I'll be back in a few. What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"Well on Sundays, Mrs. Jones makes me bacon." She says, clearly shy about her obsession of bacon.

Kurt quirks his eyebrow up. "You sure you don't want something..healthier?" Eying her up and down.

"Kurt! Just get it for me, or I'll get it myself. I'll eat what I want thank you."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Off Kurt went to get coffee for Mercedes and Quinn's usual breakfast from the kitchen. Quinn can already smell the bacon, Mrs. Jones was a morning person. Mercedes must take after her dad on that one.

The rest of the day until late afternoon is spent looking over everything that Kurt has prepared for the make-over of Quinn's room. But it was starting to get around the time where Quinn had to get ready for her dinner with her mother. It had only been their third dinner out, but Quinn was starting to enjoy the time she had with her mother.

Kurt left, with Mercedes escorting him to the front door, while Quinn began to go through her clothes to find something appropriate to wear for her dinner. She managed to find a light blue summer dress, and a slightly darker light blue cardigan to go over the top. The time came for Judy to pick up her daughter, and as Quinn left the house, she yelled back her goodbyes, which she heard 'have fun' in return.

* * *

Okay, I'm not really liking this chapter. But I needed it to be done to set up the next part. Plus, I wanted to show how Kurt fits in with their friendship. Anyway, hope you are all liking it so far. Once again reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Morning, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were on their way to the mall to get all the things to redecorate Quinn's room at the Jones'. Quinn didn't realise that shopping with these two was going to be long, very long. When it came to shopping they had the energy of a nuclear plant, but around lunch time, Quinn was getting tired and hungry.

Just before lunch, Kurt and Mercedes went into a clothing store to check out some latest treads. Quinn, seeing this has nothing to do with her room, decided to slip from them unnoticed, hoping that the next hour they would be spending in the store, wouldn't notice her missing. In order for Quinn to escape without being noticed, she had to slip into the store right next door. She backed up slowly and turned around to see what she entered. The music shop, she decided to keep low for a bit, so she went over to the listening booth to listen to some of the latest albums.

Quinn closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Half way through the song, she began to know the lyrics to the chorus and started to sing along to it. When the song finished she opened her eyes to see the next listing. While there was silence in between waiting for the next song to start, she heard a familiar, and even though muffled by the headphones, loud voice. She turned around to see Rachel arguing with a young man who looked like he worked there. She sighed and took of the headphones and walked over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder.

Rachel turned around quickly and smiled. "Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"Why am I not surprised to see you in this store? What are you lecturing about this time?" She looked over towards the young man who seemed grateful for the interrupting that Quinn provided.

"I was not lecturing. I am merely stating that they should have more albums of Broadway and musicals amongst the collection in this store. Although I do listen to various types of genre in music, I am appalled at their lack of Broadway albums in here."

Quinn rolled her eyes, regretting she even asked the question.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Rachel repeated her question.

"Oh, I'm here with Kurt and Mercedes. Getting things to decorate my room. They're next door at the clothing store. You know how they are, in their own little dream world at the mall. I swear those two never tire when it comes to shopping."

Rachel stared intently while listening to every word that comes out of the blonde's mouth. Just as Quinn didn't mind being in the presence of Rachel, a young man walked over to the girls and tapped Quinn on the shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"I saw you swinging your booty just before, and I must say, I like it. Care to have lunch with me?" The boy bluntly asked her. Clearly checking her up and down her body and nodding with a smirk on his face saying 'I'd tap that'.

Quinn was disgusted with the way he just objectified her and needed to quickly find an excuse to say no.

"Umm. Sorry, but I already have plans with my friend here to have lunch." She replied linking her arm with Rachel's.

"You do?" Rachel saw the expression on her face and quickly added. "Oh yea, we do. We were just about to leave right now in fact."

Quinn was thankful for Rachel for saving her from this pig and led both of them out towards the food court.

As they approached the crowd of people and tables being filled quickly due to it being lunch time, Quinn spoke up first. "I'll get the food, you get us a table." Rachel nodded and headed off to get a table while Quinn went on search for some food.

After a few minuted, Quinn managed to find Rachel and sat down with a tray of their food. She got herself a bacon burger, a salad and water, while she got Rachel a stir-fry vegetable with rice meal with a grape flavoured slushie.

"How did you know this was one of my favourite meals?" Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"Even though sometimes you talk too much for your own good, some of what you say gets through. I just happen to remember you mentioning you like stir-fry, and Puck said you like grape slushies. It's no big deal, just eat it." Quinn went on to eating her own meal, while Rachel hesitated for a moment trying to see if she is being set up before digging into her own food.

After an hour of a pleasant lunch and actually enjoying the conversation she was having with the brunette, her phone went off indicating she received a text message. She opened it up to read it.

Where are you? – Kurt

Food court eating lunch with Rachel – Quinn

After a few minutes the girls were approached by Kurt and Mercedes.

"Thank god you're still alive." Kurt said to Quinn, who chuckled.

"Why would she be dead?" Rachel asked confused.

"When I received a message saying she was eating lunch with you, I thought she was being held against her will and you have killed her of boredom with your constant talking." He replied.

"I resent that. I am anything but boring. I have a wide range of topics to talk about and I have pleasantly talked about many things during this lunch. Which by the way, it was Quinn that initiated to have lunch with me."

Kurt looked bored from that speech about half way through and just grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her off. Quinn surprised by this just went along and waved back with a smile to Rachel. "Bye, Berry."

Later that night, Kurt helped drag all the stuff into her room, but they would spend the next week setting it all up, as Quinn is quite tired from the long day they had. So Kurt left after he stayed over for dinner and Quinn and Mercedes went to their own rooms to relax. That's what she likes about Mercedes, she knows when to give her some space.

After an hour or so listening to music in her room, she was reminded how Rachel helped her out today. That's twice she's saved her in the last few days. Quinn pulled out her phone and dialled Rachel's number. After a few rings the other end picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey. It's Quinn."

_"Oh hello Quinn. How are you this evening?"_

"Good, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She heard Rachel fumble around on her end.

_"No not at all. I was just sorting out some sheet music. Not that I'm glad to hear from you, but was there a particular reason for calling me?"_

"Oh. Umm. I just wanted to thank for. You know, for helping me out with that loser today."

_"It was no trouble at all. I know we aren't close or anything, but I still consider you a friend and that is what friends do for each other. Though I am glad I got the opportunity to have lunch with you. It was very pleasant to talk to you, even if it was just general conversation."_

Quinn chuckled at her monologue. "You couldn't just say 'you're welcome' could you?"

_"I, uh."_

"It's okay. I'm starting to get use to you rambling on. In a way it's a nice change. It means I don't have to talk, and people keep pressuring me to talk about how I'm feeling after everything. When really, all I want to do is try and move on."

_"Well I'm always here if you want to change your mind. I may be dominant in conversation but when it comes down to it, I can be quite a good listener as well."_

"Thanks. So how was the rest of your day?"

Rachel told about the rest of her day, and conversation over the phone that night lasted for almost two hours.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. But here it is. R&R please.

I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested.


End file.
